Awkward Morning
by Chikorita-Trainer1
Summary: Picking up where Teen Titans left off right before the New 52, the characters have some new relationships to acknowledge. Raven and Beast Boy are back together, and Superboy now likes Ravager. Rated T for content and language. Oneshot.


**Awkward Morning**

T

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Author's Note: I am aware of the Batman story by **Brennan4** with this exact same title. I'm not stealing it, I just couldn't think of a title that better suited this story. But **Brennan4** DID think of it first.

 **This is just picking up where Teen Titans left off before the New 52. Raven and Beast Boy got back together, and Superboy gave Ravager the Kryptonite, showing that she is the one he now trusts to bring him down if he ever goes rogue.  
**

* * *

It was late in the morning at Titans Tower in San Francisco. Probably after 11:30, but who was counting? The warm sun peeked through the blinds, leaving just enough light in the room for two lovers to see each other. The lovers were Garfield Logan and Raven.

Having recently confessed their love and gotten back together, the pair had taken to sleeping in the same bed at night. Not having sex, mind you- Raven was still not ready for that- but just cuddling and resting through the night. Sometimes in Raven's bed, sometimes in Gar's, but they always woke up to each other's faces.

" _I love you,"_ Gar said quietly.

"I love _you,"_ Raven answered. Gar was lying on top of her, with his arms tucked underneath her back, and Raven's arms wound around her boyfriend's waist.

" _What's my favorite breakfast food?"_ Gar asked softly.

"Vegan Substitute bacon," Raven answered. Gar smiled and kissed her softly. "What's _my_ favorite breakfast food?"

"Trick question; you just like a mug of herbal tea in the morning," Gar answered. Raven smiled, lifted her head up a bit, and met his lips with hers. It was a little game they'd gotten in the custom of playing; answering simple little questions, and correct answers were rewarded with a kiss.

Gar was blissfully content to have Raven in his arms, and Raven, although she had trouble showing it, was ecstatic.

"What's my favorite color?" asked Raven.

"Black," said Gar, automatically leaning in for another kiss. "That's too easy, though."

"So? _I like making it easy,"_ Raven whispered against his lips. Gar let his mouth linger on hers and continued to give her dark lips sweet and soft kisses.

" _Should we just skip the questions, then?"_ he asked, trailing his mouth down to her neck and shoulders. Raven giggled softly.

"Gar…" she breathed as he returned his face to hers. She kissed him on the nose and he smiled. "Believe it or not, I'm actually hungry. For food, this time- not just tea."

Gar pushed himself up off of his girlfriend and peeled the covers off of them. He was in boxers and a wife-beater while Raven was in a dark purple tank top and black shorts.

"Want cereal or Aunt Jemima?" he asked. Suddenly, Raven sat up.

"Whoa," she said, her purple eyes wide.

"What's the matter?"

"I just got- I just got like a- a SURGE-" she said, trying to explain how she could physically feel the changing emotions of those around her. "Awkwardness. Somebody feels SUPER awkward."

"Well, it's not me, I'm _very_ comfortable around you," said Gar, leaning back over to kiss her. Raven pushed him away.

"I _know_ it's not you, Gar," she said, getting up. "Give me a sec."

Opening the bedroom door (they had been sleeping in her room that night), Raven stepped out into the hall and followed the intense feeling of embarrassment and self-consciousness that was pulling at her heart.

She found herself standing in front of Rose Wilson's room. She thought it odd that Rose had anything to feel self-conscious about- the girl was shameless, both in morality and sexuality. However, things became even more confusing when the door opened and Superboy stepped out.

"Hi," he said softly, looking down.

"Good morning, Conner. Is something wrong?"

"Uh…yeah. It's…" the Kyrptonian clone trailed off, looking in every direction but his teammate's face. "Actually, you can help. Um, Rose is…kinda in pain. Think you could heal her?"

"Oh, what is it? Menstrual cramps?"

"I wish!" said Conner. "No, it's actually way more embarrassing than that."

"I could sense from down the hall that someone was embarrassed," said Raven. "What exactly is the problem? I'm not sure I want to know."

"OK, um," Conner said softly. "OK, so Rose and I are…together now, I don't know if you knew."

"I did not," said Raven.

"Well, anyway, we, uh, we had sex last night…" Conner admitted. "…and since I'm super-strong, and she's not, I kinda-"

"Oh, CONNER!" Raven scolded, looking away from him in disgust.

"Yeah, I bruised her pelvic bone," Conner hissed. "And now she says she won't be able to walk. Could you please heal her? Please?"

" _For gosh's sake, Conner!"_ Raven whispered angrily. "Yes, I can. Please, just- go take a shower or something!"

"Thanks, Raven," said Conner, flying to the bathroom.

Raven knocked on the door, but no one answered, so she slowly opened the door. Fortunately, Rose was still under the covers. It was obvious she was naked, but at least nothing was showing.

"Hi," Raven said flatly.

"Hey," Rose chuckled. "Ow. It hurts to laugh."

"Let's just get this over-with," Raven said, squinting her eyes shut as she scuttled over to the bed and placed her hands on Rose's hips. A moment passed, some dark energy-looking bubbles were lifted from the Teen Titan's abdomen, absorbed into Raven, and then a moment later, were expelled from the empath's body.

"Ahhhh, that feels _so much better,"_ Rose sighed, almost orgasmically.

"Jeez, Rose. Shouldn't you know better?"

"Hey, I've never been boned by a Kryptonian before. Thought it might be fun," Rose said, suddenly getting up from the bed, completely naked, and walking over to her dresser.

" _Oh my gosh,"_ groaned Raven, covering her eyes.

"Oh please. It's nothing you haven't seen before," said Rose, getting a pair of underwear out of her top drawer. Even her _underwear_ was skanky- it wasn't a thong or anything, but it had little Tweety Birds on it, and right in the crotch it said "I tawt I taw a puddy tat."

"Don't ever ask me to do that again, OK? I would prefer not to know the slightest bit about your and Superboy's sex life," said Raven.

"Fine. I can take the pain anyway," said Rose, digging through her underwear drawer for a top. "You hungry?"

"Not anymore!"

* * *

Gar was microwaving some vegan breakfast sausage when Raven joined him in the kitchen. She walked right up to him, put her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his chest.

"Something wrong, babe?" he asked.

"Ugh. You want to hear something disgusting?" she grumbled.

"Uh, can it wait until after breakfast?" he asked, reaching over and taking his food out of the microwave.

"I suppose," said Raven. "By the way, I've lost my appetite."

"I can tell," said Gar. Just then, Cassie came in. Raven was relieved that the Amazon's choice of casual morning attire was noticeably more appropriate than Rose's. Wonder Girl was wearing long, baggy pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

"Morning, everybody," said Cassie. "Please tell me we're not out of Lucky Charms."

"I think we've still got some," Garfield said, reaching up for the box in the cupboard. He shook it and it rattled with its contents. "Should be enough for one person."

"Thanks," said Cassie, taking the box from him and pouring herself some.

"Oh…Cassie…you're up," said Superboy, who had just returned from the shower. All he had on was a pair of briefs. Left nothing to the imagination, but Cassie didn't have to imagine, since she and Conner _had_ already done it. Which just made it all the more uncomfortable when Rose came out of her room in just a sports bra and her Tweety Bird panties, and grabbed Conner's ass right in front of everyone.

"Mm, morning Muscles," she said, kissing him on the neck. "You sure rocked my world last night."

"THAT'S why I'm not hungry," said Raven, ducking under Beast Boy's arm and retreating to her room.

"Yeah…" said Gar. Cassie just looked out the window, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible as she ate her cereal.

As if things couldn't get any more awkward, Tim came in next.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much. Except Conner and Rose are clearly fucking," said Cassie.

"Yeah, _THAT_ was classy," Conner said sarcastically.

"What? We're all thinking it!" said Cassie, slamming her spoon down on the counter.

"I'll have you all know I was NOT thinking that!" said Tim. "And I really wish I didn't have to think about it now!"

"Then tell your friend to put some damn pants on!" yelled Cassie.

"Seriously!" said Gar.

"Oh please, do we have to tiptoe around this?" groaned Rose. "Yes, Conner and I are doing it! There! It's out there! Everybody knows!"

"Everybody knows what?" said Bart, who was only now just waking up.

"Rose seems to enjoy bragging about how she STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!" screamed Cassie.

"Cass-" Conner attempted.

"I didn't steal him, Blondie! He dumped you, and I had nothing to do with it!" cried Rose.

" _Oh my gosh,"_ said Tim, burying his face in his hands.

"Speaking of which, Conner, is this WHY you broke up with me? You said you just wanted to work on having a life as Conner Kent. Was that the truth, or did you really just want to stick your dick in this psychopath?" Wonder Girl demanded.

"Ooh…I should come back," said Bart, turning to leave.

"I'm with you!" said Tim, turning to leave.

"You're one to talk, Cass!" said Superboy. "And get your ass back here, Tim! Is it or is it not a fact that you can Cassie hooked up while I WAS DEAD?!"

"We never officially "hooked up!"" said Tim, using air-quotes. "We kissed a few times, the first time, by the way, was in a heated moment of MOURNING YOU!"

"And that makes it BETTER? You both missed me so much that you suddenly had to make out?"

"OK, I'm out of here!" said Gar, taking his plate of vegan sausages and joining Raven in her room.

"At least you were legally DEAD at the time," said Cassie. "Not to mention the fact that once you came back, I TOLD you it had happened! At least I was upfront and honest with you! You, on the other hand, lied to me about why you wanted to break up-"

"I didn't lie, Cassie! At the time I broke up with you, I didn't have feelings for Rose! OK? I just happened to find out I liked her _after_ I had already broken up with you. I'm sorry, but I'm allowed to date other people, you know? We're not together, and I'm allowed to pursue other relationships."

"I'm aware of that, Conner. I'm not mad that you're in a new relationship. I'm mad because you weren't honest with me when you said you wanted to break up!"

"I WAS BEING HONEST! OK, You know what? I don't have to defend my actions to you. Yes, I like Rose. Yes, we had sex. Yes, Rose and I are together. Deal with it!" yelled Conner.

"Can we all just…NOT talk about this right now?!" cried Tim, finally tearing his face out of his hands. "All I wanted to do was come in here, have some coffee and read the paper, and now I've got…THIS…to deal with."

Everyone was silent for a second. Even Rose looked a bit humbled.

"I'm sorry, Cassie. I honestly, never intended to cause you any pain. I do genuinely like Conner. I'll try to be more respectful of everyone's boundaries in the future. OK?"

"Whatever," said Cassie, putting her empty bowl in the sink and leaving the room.

"I'm sorry I brought all that up again, Tim," said Conner.

"I'll forgive you if you just put some damn pants on!" said Tim.

So Conner went back to Rose's room to put his clothes back on.

Rose went to take a shower.

Tim sat alone in the kitchen, totally at a loss for words and guidance of how to get past what had just happened.

 _Things are never going to be the same,_ he thought.

* * *

THE END

Please review, thanks.


End file.
